The rear-pushing traveling district of the carrier type conveying apparatus described above is provided with, at its inlet, a rear-pushing drive means for propelling the conveying carriers at a constant speed, and at its outlet, a speed control drive means for sending out the conveying carriers at a constant speed, and is known by, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei-05-170327. There is also known a constitution of a trolley type conveying traveling body in which, for example, as described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei-03-42370, connection means for connecting conveying traveling bodies to each other are provided and an after conveying traveling body is pulled by a fore conveying traveling body to travel.